Princess & the Werehog
by sonicfan2000
Summary: Princess Amy, heir to the throne of Kingdom Vally, soon to be married to the handsom Prince Shadow. She has everything, but there's 1 problem... she doesn't want those things, and somebody else wants her... Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what is wrong with me! Just last year I hated the word kiss, but now I can't stop reading fanfics that involve stuff _more _than kissing. My mum says it's just hormones, she better be right!...

Any who, this fanfic it's sorta in the medevil times, but since I never pay attention to history in school most of it is probably gonna be wrong. Thanks for your forced understanding.

Disclaimer: Sonic and friends belong to Sonic Team, which belongs to SEGA, which I wish I was apart of 1 of the 2.

* * *

Through out Kingdom Vally, there were laughter, happiness and just plain excitement roamed the atmosphere. Within the kingdom palace, in the throne room, sat a very worried King Silver and Queen Aleena, for their 2nd eldest daughter, Amy, had run off... again.  
"We shouldn't be sitting here waiting for something to happen! We should be out there trying to find Amy!" King Silver yelled,  
"Calm yourself Silver. Trust your oldest son, Manic, he's got the best tracking skills I've ever seen. He must get it from you." All features of concern were gone on King Silver's face, and was replaced by pure pride,  
"Well, I do don't I? I mean I did manage to track you down didn't I?..."

Meanwhile just outside the kingdom, a certain 6-year-old pink princess was running to her heart's content in the dark forest. She was having a blast until she tripped over a big root of a old tree. As she fell, Amy felt her ankle twist and crack, which scared her a lot. After a few seconds of lying on the ground, Amy did an attempt to get up. But the moment she did, the young princess quickly recoiled, due to the pain her ankle is going through is too much for Amy.  
"Ow..." Amy's eyes started to water.

Amy wasn't sure how long she was there, but when she heard footsteps she tensed up.  
"W-who's t-ther- who's there?" Amy saw a wolf-like shadow approach her with caution. Amy noticed that it had a resemblance of a hedgehog but it was more hairy and scarier... Amy silently gasped, it was a rare werehog, but as its face reached Amy's, the pained girl realized that this werehog was female, even more rare than a male werehog.

The female werehog stopped inches away from Amy, it seemed to be scanning her for any threats. When she was satisfied, the werehog helped Amy sit up. While doing so Amy noticed that there was deep bite marks on the friendly werehog's neck, Amy heard that they could talk but she some-what understood this one can't. Once Amy was leaning against a tree, the werehog seemed to be signaling to someone else to come forward. Amy looked and was shocked to see another werehog come forth, but this one was male and seemed younger than the female, Amy guessed that was the female's son.

The younger werehog shyly walked up to Amy on all fours, he stopped inches away, like his mother, but instead of analysing her, he sniffed her. Amy got nervous and tried to shuffle away but the young boy just kept getting closer to her, Amy noted that he was taking long deep sniffs at her quills. But he eventually gave the princess some space. He looked at his mother who nodded, the boy sat down and smiled.

"Hi. Sorry if I frightened you, but we needed to make sure you weren't a threat to us." Amy smiled, she noticed the female was licking a small cut she got from her fall but ignored her, seeing as she wasn't going to hurt her.  
"It's okay..." Amy suddenly got shy and avoided eye contact. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Werehog. And you are?"  
"Amy, Amy the Hedgehog." (Yes I know her last name is Rose! But it didn't sound right with the rest of her family so it's hedgehog, okay? Good!)

"That's a nice name ya got there."  
"Thanks. Yours is nice as well." After a short pause, Sonic jumped up again.  
"Hey, you wanna play with me?" Sonic's mother shot him a glance and shook her head, before she went back to clearing up Amy's cut. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you hurt your ankle."  
"As much as I want to stay, I can't. I have to go home before it gets too dark." Sonic's ears lowered a bit. He looked at his mother then at Amy again,  
"This is gonna hurt I'm afraid." The confused hedgehog got her to be question answered, when Sonic's mother bit Amy's ankle.  
"Ow! What was that for?" The female removed her teeth from Amy and backed off,  
"Try to stand up." Sonic stated flatly. Amy did and was surprised that it was healed perfectly,  
"How did you?"  
"Female werehogs can heal any wound with a single bite." Sonic stood up on his two legs.

At that moment Amy felt intimidated by Sonic's height, the princess was only up to his chest, but she pushed that feeling away.  
"Thanks for everything. But I really should get going now. Bye!" Amy turned around and took 5 steps, she was then pulled back into the werehog's arms. Amy found it very awkward to have her back pressed against, the werehog's body, his arms wrapped around her, as if afraid to let go, but the most wierd thing he did was nuzzle his face into the side of Amy's neck,  
"Will I see you again?" He asked, Amy was un-sure on how to answer.  
"I don't know..." Amy felt Sonic move his head, so his mouth was directly next to Amy's ear,  
"Then I swear this to you." Sonic's tone was more of a threatning tone than a friendly tone he was using earlier. "We _will _meet again, and when we do..." Sonic left it there, he realised Amy and ran away, closely follwed by his mother.

Amy stood there shocked and scared, the way Sonic put his promise scared her, he was determined to see her again... Amy snapped out of her little trance when her brother, Manic, found her at last.  
"No need to thank me, just doing my job!" Amy rolled her eyes, '_good old cocky Manic.' _The green hedgehog held out his hand for his sis, so he could help her onto the horse. Amy didn't hesitate to take it, she's had enough of this place.

After her _long _lecture from her parents Amy was banned from going outside the kingdom until further notice, Amy did not argue for once. Amy found her super smart older sister, Sonia, and asked her about werehogs.  
"Sonia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do werehogs _always _get what they want?"  
"Why?"  
"Just curious..."  
"Whatever... Anyway yes, once they want something, werehogs _always _get what they want. With males, they will fight to the death to get what they want." Amy's blood ran cold,  
"Fight to the d-d-death?" Sonia nodded, Amy fainted.

Unknown to both hedgehog's, a certain cocky hedgehog look-alike, was watching them, he smirked as his little treasure fainted. '_Oh yes werehogs always get what they want. And this werehog will definitely get what he wants...'_

8 Years later

Amy the Hedgehog, now 14 years old and soon to be the wife of Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow... that name sent chills down Amy's spine, she's never met the guy and her father is expecting her to love him.

"It's just not fair!" Amy told her servant and best friend, Nick. "I'm expected to love someone who I don't even bloody know what the hell he looks like!" Tears were escaping Amy's eyes, Nick held out his arms and Amy gratefully went into them. Nick was 15 and a good few feet taller than Amy, he was a dark red hedgehog, with sky-blue eyes and has the biggest heart that's probably known to mobians.

Amy met Nick 8 years ago, literally a week after Amy fainted. She found him barely living in an ally way, when she wondered off again, she bought him some bread and water, he asked her if he could work for her, Amy begged her father and he eventually agreed.

"I know it seems wrong but it's for the best of your kingdom and your father. He will soon be forced off the throne and you must be married by then to take over." Amy knew he was right, but she just didn't want to belive it,  
"Oh why did my Sonia and Manic have to die?! If they didn't I wouldn't be in this position." Amy buried her face in Nick's chest, still crying. After a few minutes Nick moved his arms to Amy's shoulders and gently pushed her back, so he could look at her in the eye,  
"You should get some rest, Amy. You're probably just over-reacting, you might feel better tomorrow at your wedding." Amy didn't belive him, but she still nodded. The pink princess went up the many stairs that led to her room.

Amy closed her bedroom door and changed into her pajamas, then climbed into bed. For many hours she stayed awake, she was to nervous for what her life was gonna be like once she's married. But at 1am her father opened his daughter's door to check up on her, Amy pretended to be asleep but seconds later she really was asleep...

Next morning: wedding day, 11am

"Today's the day." Amy spoke out allowed. Amy was currently walking through the palace gardens, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "Only a few more hours until-"  
"Until you'll be mine." Amy gasped and turned around,  
"Are you Prince Shadow?" Shadow nodded. Amy doesn't know why but she doesn't trust him. She admits he's handsome, but there's just something in his eyes that tells Amy he has an interesting background.

Shadow walked up to Amy and linked his arm with hers,  
"What are you doing?" Shadow grinned,  
"Since we are going to be married in a few hours, I thought it would be best to get more acquainted." Shadow started leading Amy away from the palace and Kingdom Vally. Which made Amy very cautious. He led her to the same place where she met Sonic all those years ago, she still remembers what he said, she silently prays to Chaos that he's not around. (Note: I'm feeling evil right now so expect weird things to happen...)

Today is just not Amy's day as her worst nightmare has sensed her presence and caught her scent.  
"I can't belive she's here, at last! I thought things were going to get to the point, where I would have to go and get her myself." Sonic the Werehog, now 17 years old, picked up Shadow's scent as well. "(Sniff) Shadow? What's he doing with her? I don't like the sound of this..." Sonic picked up his pace.

Once Shadow came into view, Sonic slowed down, but when he saw who was walking with him, he stopped dead at his tracks. There walking next to Shadow the Hedgehog, was the most gorges girl Sonic hasn't seen in 8 years, his little treasure. Sonic couldn't help but feel protective, 1: he knows what Shadow is capable of, 2: Amy was his, since the second he saw her Amy belonged to Sonic. Well, not legally... but he was going to have her at the end! A dark purple mist urupted from his chest, moments later, Sonic changed...

* * *

I think you've kinda got the idea of what's gonna happen, but I'm still going to continue this! Btw, I'm writing this at 5 in the morning, I didn't want to forget this, so please be nice if you review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 LOL Shadow is killed!

Barely 24 hours and I've already got some good feedback. This is very new to me, I think I'm gonna cry... Thank you everyone. *Crys in the corner out of happiness*

Sonic's fur began changing into a lighter shade of blue, he became less hairy, fangs sliding back into the gum, claws sinking & shoes becoming flat. Once Sonic's transformation was complete, he smirked...

Shadow sensed a rival's presence a while ago, he pulled Amy closer to him as it was getting stronger.  
"Ow, Shadow you're hurting me!" Shadow loosened his grip but still kept the defenceless hedgehog close to him. "What's up with you?"  
"Shut it! There's someone following us."  
"You mean little old me?" Shadow snapped his head towards the too familiar voice.

'_Oh come on! Can't I have 1 day without that blue mutt?!' _Walking towards Shadow was in fact, Sonic the Hedgehog.  
"What's the matter shad? Did you miss me that much?" Sonic was grinning like the maniac he is.  
"Don't call me that!" Sonic's attention turned to Amy, who was somewhat hiding behind Shadow,  
"And who's this pretty girl?" Shadow caught a glimpse of Amy slightly blushing, before she hid herself completely behind Shadow.  
"Amy..." She whispered.

"That's a nice name ya got there." Amy's mind quickly flashed of Sonic, before she was back in reality.  
"Hey Shads-"  
"**Shadow!**"  
"Hey _**Shadow **_you wanna over here for a sec, I need to talk to you." The blue hedgehog walked off. Shadow sighed and pulled Amy in front of him,  
"Don't go anywhere, I'll be back." Shadow realised Amy and followed 'Blue Boy.'

But what Shadow doesn't know, is that Amy never does what she's told, except if it's from Nick or her father. Amy started walking back to the castle, where she would feel safe.

Meanwhile...

"Don't tell me you were gonna do what I thought you were gonna do?!" Sonic snarled, Shadow glared.  
"Is it really your business? So what if I was gonna bite her before we got married?!" Shadow found himself pinned to a tree, as Sonic was holding him there by the neck,  
"Married?!... No way, she barely knows you! Does she even know what you are?" '_It's lucky I don't need to breathe.'  
"_No Amy doesn't. But she's gonna find out after _our _wedding!" Shadow knew he hit home, when Sonic realised him and slowly backed away looking at the ground.  
"But Amy... she doesn't even know you..."  
"It's called an arranged marriage, you idiot. Your little princess has no choice! For all I know, she could hate my guts. She knows nothing about me but I know everything about her, like the fact she's on her way back to the castle this very moment." (Okay... So I lied, Shadow knows every single detail about Amy.)

"And you're just going to let her go?" Shadow shrugged,  
"She made it through here once, why not twice." Sonic suddenly glared again,  
"That's not right, last time her brother found her!" Shadow looked guilty, "And you didn't warn the others did you?" A scream answered Sonic's question. In a blue and red streak, both hedgehogs were gone.

To Amy...

Amy screamed as a group of mobians surrounded her around a tree, and they were closing in on the poor girl.  
"Come on princess, don't be scared, we won't bite." The gang cracked up with laughter and continued walking towards the pink princess.  
"Hey, it's not fair to pick on a little lady like that!" Seconds later the blue hedgehog that was talking to Shadow was in front of Amy. And not even a second after that, Shadow was in front of the leader, he whispered something and the gang disappeared.

Before Shadow could turn around, Sonic scooped up Amy, bridal style, and ran away. No way was Sonic going to let his Amy go again, ever, especially with Shadow...

Amy became shocked on how fast 'Blue Boy' could run, she was sure that if he went any faster, he would break the sound barrier. She would've struggled but realized that it will not be fun to fall at this speed, so Amy wrapped her arms around the hedgehog's neck and hanged on for her life...

Sonic felt like he was in heaven, he was carrying Amy, Shadow wasn't around, and Amy had wrapped her arms around his neck, yes, most likely because she's scared but she still did. The only thing that could make this better is if he kissed her, but he knew he couldn't at the moment, he has to be patient...

Shadow snapped his fingers and the gang that surrounded Amy came back, the leader bowed,  
"My lord, what is it you wish?" Shadow smirked,  
"Track down Sonic and the girl, when you have the chance kill Sonic, but **do not **harm the girl!"  
"As you wish..."

Sonic noticed that Amy is starting to fall asleep when he slowed down. She couldn't, Sonic had to confess first, Sonic looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to set, he knew he had to tell her before the sun is swallowed into the earth.

Sonic looked around, thank Chaos that there was a cave that was just up ahead. The blue speed lover skidded to a stop, making sure to tighten his grip on Amy so she doesn't fly forwards.  
"Why are you stopping?"Amy asked sleepily, Sonic grinned,  
"Cuz we're gonna be stopping for the night." Amy eyes went wide, she struggled and Sonic let her out of his arms,  
"It's that late already?! But... that means I've missed the wedding and my curfew! I've got to go home." She walked around Sonic, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere, Sonic stood in front of Amy.  
"Amy, it's almost night, you won't know where you are going... Also I've got to tell you something..."  
"What?" Sonic glanced at the sun, he was running out of time.  
"Do you remember what happened 8 years ago in this forest?" Amy nodded, "Remember who you met?" Amy was looking slightly frightened.  
"Where are you going with this?"  
"Do want to know my name?" Amy shrugged, "It's... Sonic..." Amy gasped and took a few steps back.

"Sonic?! Your name is Sonic? As in Sonic the Werehog?!" Sonic nodded, Amy fainted. And at the same moment the sun became out of sight and Sonic turned back into a werehog.

Even though Amy didn't take it very well, Sonic was glad he told her, it took a huge chunk of weight of his shoulders. He bent down and picked up the unconsious Amy and carried her into the cave, when he set her down Amy curled up into a ball shivering. Sonic didn't want Amy to be cold, so Sonic lay on his side next to Amy and wrapped himself around her, careful to not tear her dress. Amy shifted, Sonic was expecting her to wake up, but instead she snuggled deeper into Sonic's long fur. He smiled and closed his eyes, happy that he has his little treasure with him at last.

* * *

And you lot thought Sonic was going to kill Shadow! LOL!

I'm not really sure if this is good or not, the last chap might of have been pure luck that people liked it, I'm not really sure. But **do not **panic, this is far from the end! Now that Sonic has Amy, and Shadow doesn't there will be war! Note: I'm feeling evil again, beware!


	3. Chapter 3 Let the fun begin!

Friday afternoon, YAY! No school for 2 days, which means 2 days to do more chaps! The only thing that could make this better is if there was another Sonic cartoon, but hey, we can't all get what we want!

* * *

(Day)

Amy slowly opened her eyes from her deep slumber. She tried to stretch but found that her ability to move had been restricted because an arm was wrapped around the pink hedgehog's stomach, pulling her close to a warm chest. Amy slightly panicked, but quickly remembered that she wasn't home but she had been 'kidnapped' by Sonic. '_What a pervert!' _Amy thought. She slowly and quietly slid out of the werehog's grasp, but the second she did Sonic's arm started searching for her, Amy knew if she wanted to go home she has to leave now.

Amy took off her high heels and abandoned them as she lightly ran out of the cave, and continued running. The royal hedgehog knew that Sonic would catch her once he finds out she ran off, so Amy decided to hide. Amy climbed up a high tree, her dress slightly tearing, but she didn't care as long as no one will find her. Amy set herself on a high branch and clung onto the trunk of the tree...

Sonic watched Amy run off, he grinned, he knew she would pull a stunt like this. He wasn't hurt or anything, it just means that keeping Amy will be a bit of a challenge, but that's okay cuz Sonic likes a challenge. The werehog waited about 5 minutes before he bothered to get up, Sonic walked over to the abandoned black high heels and sniffed them, he caught Amy's scent in an instant and followed it...

Amy held her breath as a familiar blob of dark blue stopped in front of the tree she had climbed. Sonic stood on his 2 back legs and placed his hands on the trunk and looked up like he knew exactly where she was.  
"Hint: be sure to wear some kind of purfeme so I can't track you so easily, also try to not let your dress get ripped when you climb, it gives away where you are."  
"Why are you giving me advice?"  
"Come down here and I'll tell you..." Amy crossed her arms and looked away,  
"Or I could just stay here." Sonic shrugged, he sat down, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, smirking.  
"Suit yourself..."

10 Minutes later Amy's stomach made itself known when it rumbled very loudly, Amy placed her hand on her tummy, hoping to shut it up. When Sonic chuckled, Amy found herself blushing.  
"If you come down, I'll feed ya." Amy was so tempted to go down but she didn't trust Sonic. Amy looked down and saw that Sonic was now a hedgehog, "Come on, I won't bite." He said with a smirk. Amy knew she has to go down, no she knows she _had _to go down, Amy's starving and she has to eat!

Amy sighed in defeat and came down from the tree. Once down, Amy refused to look at Sonic and crossed her arms,  
"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Amy slightly blushed again, but made sure that Sonic didn't see...

"Come on, I know this place we can go." Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her away. Before anything else, Sonic has to get the princess some suitable clothes for traveling. Though he admires her dress greatly, it will be ripped to shreds within a week, and Sonic's sure Amy won't appreciate that.

At some point during the 'walk' Sonic scooped Amy up and began running, again.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see." Soon after saying that Sonic skidded to a stop. He let Amy down and allowed her to look at the sign, that was just in front of a wooden building in the trees.

_'Chaos' den' _Amy felt her heart stop, she hasn't been here in years, and the last time hadn't exactly been... enjoyable. Sonic seemed to sense her fear, since he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear,  
"Just stick with me and you'll be fine." And frankly, it didn't matter if Amy wanted to stay with Sonic, as he was already pulling her inside, arm still around her waist protectively.

Amy literally jumped when Sonic kicked the door open, and no one seemed to care, which was strange to Amy. The blue hedgehog dragged the pink princess inside, Amy's eyes were wide with fear as she recognised some faces, who were staring at her.

Sonic led Amy to a small peach coloured rabbit, who was talking to a white bat. The white bat noticed Sonic and grinned,  
"Hey blue, long time no see." The small bunny turned around and hugged Sonic,  
"Mr. Sonic!" Sonic smiled and rubbed the rabbit's head.  
"Hey Rouge, Cream. How've you girls been?" Cream realised Sonic, Rouge answered his question.  
"Fine." Rouge noticed Amy, who was slightly behind Sonic's back. "And who's this?" Sonic pulled Amy forward. When she didn't speak Sonic introduced her,  
"Ladies, this is Amy. _Princess _Amy." Sonic whispered the princess bit. Cream and Rouge gasped, they grabbed the pink and blue hedgehogs and pulled them into an abandoned staff room.

"_Princess Amy?!" _Rouge yelled at Sonic. Cream looked disappointed,  
"Mr. Sonic, _you _kidnapped her?!" Amy looked confused while Sonic looked offended.  
"Kidnapped?! Cream, you know me better than that, I wouldn't kidnap anyone without a good reason."  
"Then explain why there're posters everywhere saying she is and you just happen to be with her!" Amy had it with them talking about her like she wasn't there,  
"You know, maybe, just maybe you might figure out who's guilty or not if you ask the victim!"

"Sorry Miss. Amy. Did Mr. Sonic kidnap you?" Amy shook her head,  
"Technically no. I was led here by my fiancé." The pink hedgehog felt Sonic's arm get tighter around her waist. "But when I sneaked away, I was grabbed by _him_ and here I am." Amy pointed at Sonic when she said him. Sonic smiled,  
"There you are! Proof, straight from the horses mouth!"  
"First of all, I'm a hedgehog! And secondly, you are _technically_ kidnapping me." Sonic raised an eyebrow,  
"How so?"  
"Because you won't let me go home!" Cream and Rouge smirked.  
"Okay, I'll cut to the chase. Can you _lovely _ladies help us out?" Sonic used his free hand to gesture Amy's dress. The bunnie and the bat squeled,  
"We haven't had a job like this in ages! Thanks big blue... Now get out!" Cream pulled Amy from Sonic's grasp, then Rouge pushed the blue hedgehog out. "Now let the fun begin!"

* * *

Correction, let the fun begin in the next chap! Sorry if I took SO long!


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped AGAIN!

Saturday... What do you do on Saturdays? Well I sleep in, but today my father wouldn't have any of it! So I'm in an pissed mood, Amy... watch your back!

* * *

_"Now let the fun begin!"_

Rouge and Cream have been constantly dressing Amy in different dresses for at least half an hour! Amy usually would be bored out of her mind, but for once in her life, the pink hedgehog was allowed to express her opinion on the outfit.  
"It's... perfect!" Amy was wearing a light blue dress, it came up to just above her knees. It was like her original dress (Think of the 'Lady of the Lake' in Sonic and the Black Knight.) but shorter and more simple, (Imagine Amy's normal red dress, but instead of red think light blue.)

Amy was feeling bad, in a good way, not once in her entire life has she wore a dress any higher than her ankles.  
"How does it feel hun?" Rouge asked,  
"... There's no word in the world to describe how I feel. If my father saw me now, I'm sure that he would-" Amy cut herself off with a deep sigh.  
"What's the matter Miss. Amy?" The pink hedgehog shook her head and smiled,  
"Nothing. Just bad memories. No need to worry." Cream and Rouge did not look convinced.  
"If you say so hun... Okay now shoes!" Rouge pushed Amy down onto a chair while Cream dragged a huge box over...

Amy was shown loads of shoes, some looked great but didn't fit, others just made Amy want to be sick. Just as the princess was getting tired, Cream showed Amy a pair of really cute, snowy white boots. It was love at first sight for Amy.  
"Don't just stand there! Put 'em on!" Amy yelled. Cream did, and thankfully the boots were a perfect fit. Amy stood up and walked around, showing off her new boots that she loves to death. "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" Rouge looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Oh hell no, we ain't done with you yet! Sonic may of said that he only wanted you in suitable clothes, but we want to surprise blue boy." Amy looked slightly frightened, "Girl, when we are done with you completely, Sonic won't even recognise ya." Amy gulped as Rouge and Cream glanced at each other, then walked slowly to Amy...

'_How long does it take to get a decent dress?! I'm pretty sure not an hour and a half!' _Sonic questioned himself, he was sitting at a bar drinking beer. He was on his 20th glass, and he was slightly not right in the head at that moment. Just as Sonic was going to order his 21st, the speed inclined hedgehog felt a tap on his shoulder. Sonic turned and found Cream grinning like an idiot at him,  
"Hi Mr. Sonic."  
"Hey Creamie... Where's Amy?" Cream's grin grew even bigger.  
"I don't know... Me and Rouge 'accidentally' let her out of our sights." Sonic raised an eyebrow,"All I know is that she is still here, somewhere, we've got guards around all the exits so she can't escape. All you need to do is find her." Before Sonic could protest, Cream had winked at him then slyly walked away.

"Sure, 'accidentally'. Well, I guess I should track her down... Before someone else does." Sonic suddenly felt protective again, he felt like he had to find Amy before a random pervert does. But what Sonic doesn't realize is that he is kind of one himself, only his head isn't filled with dirty thoughts... most of the time...

Amy was sitting in the corner on her own, Rouge had told Amy her plan and dumped her there. The pink hedgehog was very nervous, especially when a familiar face was walking towards her. '_Oh no...' _A black fox with blood-red eyes, who looked like he was in his early 30's, sat next to Amy. The princess knew who he was, Amy tried to shuffle away but the fox snaked his arm around Amy and roughly pulled her closer to him. He grinned,  
"Hey Rosebud. Miss me?" His voice sent shivers up Amy's spine, and not in a good way.  
"... It has been a long time, huh Scar?" Amy was whispering, hoping to disinterest Scar, so he would go away.  
"I heard you were kidnapped by that Sonic dude. Is that true?" Amy didn't answer, "Well it doesn't matter, cuz now you're coming with me." Amy normally would've protested, but she was to busy trying to knock away the flashbacks she was receiving...

Sonic had tried all of his senses that could be used to find Amy, it wasn't working. He couldn't pick up her scent because there were too many other scents in the room that it was impossible to keep track of one, and he tried to listen for her voice, again too many people and the fact she was most likely not speaking. Sonic had no choice but to do things old fashion, look for her with his eyes. Almost instantly he caught sight of a black fox flirting with a beautiful hedgehog, but as Sonic looked more closely he realized that beautiful hedgehog was his. And his little Amy was stunning alright, her blue dress fitted perfectly around her body, showing some of her lovely curves, her gold bracelets stood out with her gold headband very nicely, and her boots were gorges, they matched the dress in every way. And maybe she would look even more beautiful if he got her str- Sonic shook his head, he wasn't going to think dirty about Amy, he wouldn't allow it!

During all this Sonic didn't notice until the last second that the black fox was leaning towards Amy, who had a look of pure fear in her eyes as she tried to get away. The blue hedgehog became engulfed by rage, in a 'Sonic second' he was behind the now hated fox, he jabbed his finger into the fox's shoulder.  
"What?! Can't you see we were having a moment?!" The black fox turned his head towards Sonic, the jealous hedgehog didn't hesitate to punch him unconscious. Amy shrieked and stood up, both of her hands covering her mouth.  
"That's what happens when you flirt with my girl!" Sonic snarled...

Amy couldn't help but blush when Sonic called her his girl, but she mentally slapped herself, she can't like-like him, she's soon to be married. But Amy's happiness was quickly replaced with fear as all the guys that she knows from her past were closing in on the hedgehogs,  
"Who said she was yours?" A random mobain called,  
"She's a sex toy, she can't belong to anyone!" Another yelled, more called out other things but Amy wasn't listening. She hid under a table and curled up into a ball, waiting for history to repeat itself... but the scary mobains never reached her...

Sonic had never felt so mad in his life! How _dare _these mobians call _his _Amy a sex toy. Sonic saw Amy hide under a table, he instinctively stood in front of it, ready to defend his treasure from these sick men. All at once, loads of men launched at Sonic, who fought them all off. He heard Amy scream, Sonic glanced at her hiding spot to see 2 mobains got passed him and were trying to drag Amy out, the fuming hedgehog grabbed a foot from each of the mobains and threw them across the pub. Not long after, Cream and Rouge joined in to defend their friends...

Amy was more terrified than you could imagine! It took all of her courage to sneak from under the table and out of the fight zone. Once outside Amy bursted into tears and her legs gave way, she collapsed still crying. Soon after that she accidentally cried herself to sleep, and since she was such a heavy sleeper, Amy did not notice a gang of mobains surround her, she didn't even stir when the biggest of the lot picked her up and carried the sleeping princess away...

* * *

Well I did warn Amy to watch her back!

Anywho, just a summery for the end: Sonic got in a fight to defend 'his treasure', Amy sneaked away and got kidnapped AGAIN!  
And I'm guessing you all know who got her...


	5. Chapter 5 Some truth is told

Okay, maybe I should've kept this story to myself. The last chap apparently wasn't the best in the world. Sorry, I'll try to make it up to everyone with this.

I pray to Chaos that this is better!  
Note: There will be some, lots of 'colourful' vocabulary here, if you're a mummy's kid then go away!

* * *

Sonic, Rouge and Cream were all panting hard, they finally knocked all the dirty bastards unconscious.  
"That... was too... easy..." Sonic panted, the bat and bunny glared at him. "Okay, okay, okay!... I admit, this was a challenge... but we made like always." The girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey Ames, you okay?" Sonic checked under the table, he was shocked to find her gone. "Amy?"  
"What's the matter Mr. Sonic?"  
"She's gone!"

Amy yawned and stretched on the comfy bed... Wait bed?! Amy bolted up into a sitting position, she was shocked to be in her room.  
"What the hell?!" Amy screamed. Moments after that her door was practically kicked open by her father (HA! And you thought Shadow had her!),  
"Amy! You're awake!" Almost at super sonic speed, King Silver was embracing Amy. "Oh honey, I'm glad you're okay!" But Silver's happiness was interrupted when Amy shoved him away.  
"Don't fucking touch me!" She snarled, "I know you don't care about me! So stop pretending!" Silver looked mad.

"Of course I care about you! Why wouldn't I?!" Amy gave him a death glare,  
"Do I have to remind you all the things you've done to me, after Sonia, Manic and mother's death?!" Silver was about to yell but Amy cut him to it, "You beat me everyday, you showed me no mercy! And when you saw some boys checking me out, you finally saw me as a girl, and that's when you took me to that awful place... You sold my virginity just for a laugh! You sick and cruel man!" Silver couldn't take it anymore, he slapped Amy so hard she fell off the bed, screaming in pain.  
"You are a un-grateful little bitch!" Silver grabbed Amy by the quills and lifted her up so her face was directly below his, "Just remember this you little fucker, I gave life to you... And I can just as easily take it away..." Silver realised Amy, he then stormed out the room, slightly cracking the door as he slammed it shut...

Shadow (What? Did you think I forgot about him? I'm offended.) was calmly taking a stroll, when all of a sudden the black and red hedgehog found himself pinned to the ground by all too familiar werehog.  
"Well hi to you too." Shadow said sarcastically, which only earned him a deep growl from the creature on top of him,  
"Enough games! Where is she?!"  
"Who?"  
"You know who the hell I'm talking about, Amy! Where did you take her you theif?!" Shadow felt somewhat offended,  
"You let her get away?!"  
"I didn't! _You _took her away while I was busy keeping her in one piece!" Shadow slightly cocked his head to the side,  
"What do you mean?" A long pause took place,  
"... You're not gonna admit it? You're not gonna brag in my face?... Maybe you don't have her..." Sonic got off Shadow, but he looked like he would pounce again with one wrong move.

"You didn't answer my question faker!" Sonic glared,  
"What?!"  
"What do you mean when you said you were too busy keeping her in one piece to notice her getting away." Sonic growled, but Shadow knew it was not at him,  
"These jackasses... They were flirting with Amy, I helped her and they called her a _sex toy..._" It was obvious Sonic wanted to tear something apart. "They tried to get to her but I wouldn't let them... When I had knocked them all unconscious, she was gone..." Shadow sighed, trying to contain his own anger,  
"And you assumed it was me." Sonic looked slightly ashamed when he nodded. "... Did you take her to 'Chaos' Den' by any chance?"  
"Yeah... But I don't see the problem wi-"  
**"SONIC YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT!"** The werehog jumped by the sudden outburst, **"DON'T YOU KNOW AMY HAS A CHAOS DAMN HISTORY THERE! SHE PROBABLY SNEAKED AWAY AND GOT KIDNAPPED IN THE PROCCESS!"**  
"What do ya mean she's got a history there?!" Shadow paused for effect and to calm down, he sighed,  
"... Her father is a cruel and abusive man... After his wife and children's death, he blamed Amy... He beaten her to a pulp, and even then he couldn't stop but take things to the next level... Once Amy's body started to mature, he finally noticed her as a young woman, so he took her to 'Chaos' Den' to take away a precious thing away from her..." Shadow did not continue, he knew if he said the last part... Let's just say that the world **_will_** blow up within an hour...

"... Well it would explain why she kept pushing me away if I got too close." It seems to Shadow that Sonic knows the last part, it's just he doesn't want to admit it, she's not a virgin liked he hoped."  
"Normally I would be in your face but... I can see you're crushed, so for this once **only **I'll help you get her back." Sonic stood on all fours wagging his little tail,  
"Really?!... Why?" Shadow smirked,  
"My people will not respect me if I don't put up a fight for the princess... So you've got to have her, but I mean it when I say, **I will be coming for her after this!" **Sonic smirked,  
"There's my favorite hedgehog I love to hate!" Shadow couldn't help but just smile...

(Night)

Amy has been in her room all day crying, first her father made his very first death threat to her and secondly, when he came back he punched Amy in gut, hard, just because she was wearing 'inappropriate' clothing.

An idea suddenly came into Amy's head, she knew it would hurt but, she doesn't fucking care at the moment, no pain can compare it's self to Amy's physical pain not to mention mental.

Mental? Yes, Amy was being torn apart by her own mind. A part of her says to marry Shadow and take over her kingdom, but another part tells Amy to screw everything else and go with Sonic, to be honest Amy wanted to be with the cocky speedster but she's scared, she's scared of being hurt again... She doesn't want to go through that one time again, not the rapes, she'd rather go through that again than go through that one horrible experience Amy **never **wants to go through again.

Amy got up from her lying position on her bed, and walked over to her wardrobe to pick up a shoe. Amy walked in front of a window and took a few steps back, she then threw the shoe as hard as she could at it. In seconds the window smashed, Amy picked up a decently large piece of glass, she walked to her balcony and sat on her knees. She removed one of her golden bracelet.

Just as Amy was about to cut, she heard noises coming from the drawbridge, the troubled hedgehog looked only to see some guards and a mobian arguing about something. Amy ignored, she started putting pressure on her wrist with the sharp glass, yeah it hurt like hell, but in another way Amy felt slightly better (I don't really know what people think when they cut their wrists so don't yell at me!)

Blood was sliding down Amy's arm quickly, but the pink hedgehog didn't care, she wants the pain to go away for good, even if it means removing herself from Mobias all together, though she wasn't at that stage... yet. Amy had at least two bleeding cuts on her wrist now, she was about to do a third when a voice stopped her.  
"Amy?" The princess turned to see the one and only, Sonic the Werehog...

Sonic was utterly shocked to see Amy bleeding, most likely to her death at this rate. But his shock was soon turned into anger and concern,  
"Amy what are you doing?!" In a 'Sonic Second' the 17-year-old snatched the broken glass away from Amy, he threw it over the edge, not caring if it killed someone. Sonic glared down at Amy, who had a frighten look on her face. He really wanted to yell at her, he really did, but one look at the wound and Sonic's protective instinct kicked in.

Sonic sweeped Amy into his arms, he couldn't help but smile at the fact he was cradling her like a child. But the smile quickly turned into a frown when Amy started struggling, '_not this time Ames.'_ Sonic held Amy even closer to him, there was no gaps in-between them what so ever. It took a long time but the small hedgehog finally learned that he wasn't going to let her go. So she tried another tactic,  
"Help, someone! Hel-mhp!" Sonic covered her mouth with his hand, it was amusing to see her trying ever possible way to get away from him and still haven't even gotten close to doing so.

Finally after a few attempts of escape, Amy went limp in the werehog's arms. But she refused to look at Sonic, but that didn't bother him at all. Sonic was too busy analysing Amy's cuts. Since Sonic was no doctor, he had to rely purely on the little voice in his head.  
"_You need to clear the wound! Otherwise it will get infected!"  
"But I can't here! She'll probably scream and then I'll get caught."  
"Just do it! Show no harm and she'll trust you to help her."  
"But what if she doesn't want help?"  
"Well you're going to give it to her anyway aren't you? So what's the point in asking?!"  
"But-"  
**"JUST FUCKING HELP HER ALREADY!"**_

Amy felt like a proper baby when Sonic sat down, crossed legged and layed her in his mini cocoon between his legs. But the embarrassment quickly turned into fear when he grabbed her still bleeding arm and brung it towards his mouth, of course Amy tried to pull it away but Sonic is just too strong. The pink princess tried to squirm out of the nest she was in but the cocoon turned into a restraining jacket... thing. (You know what I mean)  
"Let me go!" Sonic completely ignored her demand, instead he began licking Amy's wrist.

Sonic so badly wanted to start kissing up Amy's arm, but he could see that won't end well. The blood was slowing down, thank Chaos, but that fact still didn't stop Amy from attempting to gain her arm back, but Sonic wasn't letting it go until he was sure the red stuff was gone and wouldn't come back...

"**AMY! What the fuck is THIS?!" **King Silver screamed as he charged at the pair. The pink princess screamed as she wrapped her arms around the dark blue werehog's neck, and buried her face in Sonic's shoulder. Sonic picked Amy up and jumped off the balcony...

* * *

That took forever to write! Anywho, I never thought I would make Shadow nice and Silver a complete bastard...

This surprised me as much as it you, hopefully, were.


	6. What would scarr so many little children

(Night)

As Sonic jumped from the balcony, Amy realized something. She just allowed Sonic to snatch away her last chance of getting home, now if she somehow does get back Amy will be bombard with questions and most likely be banished... She hates Sonic now...

Once Sonic landed on the ground, he threw Amy onto his back and began running on all 4's. Though Amy was mad at Sonic, she couldn't be mad at the soothing wind gently blowing across her face, it was perfect, the wind wasn't stinging her face like when Sonic ran as a hedgehog, it was just... nice. But her calm trance was quickly interrupted when flaming arrows were being shot at the escaping pair, Amy screamed as 1 arrow was centimeters away from hitting her and Sonic...

Since the werehog isn't speedy in this form, he struggled to get out of the castle walls, while making sure Amy won't fall, get burned or get shot.

Finally Sonic crossed the drawbridge just before it was brought up. He decided to avoid any more scenes by running outside of the small village of Kingdom Vally, but at the corner of his eye he spotted Shadow watching them while wearing a playful smirk, Sonic knew what he was thinking and smiled back, '_This should be fun!'_

_(Later)_

In a random place in the forest, Sonic, at last, slowed down to a stop. Amy did not hesitate to get off him and look away. Sonic just grinned at this,  
"What? Not even a thank you?" Sonic could hear a low growl escaping from Amy's throat,  
"Why should I thank the person who just ruined my life?!" She snarled, Sonic didn't bother to take offence,  
"Ruined it?" He asked cockily, "Tell me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I just saved it from a certain burning death." Amy rolled her eyes,  
"And getting beaten by my father." She muttered, but the blue werehog heard everything.  
"... So he really does abuse you..." Amy looked at him surprised, but quickly found her shoes interesting to look at.  
"You wouldn't understand..."  
"You're right, I don't. But I do know for a fact you're not going back there unless _I'm_ with you." Amy's eyes hardened but still did not look at Sonic's emerald-green eyes,  
"I can take care of myself! I'm not a baby!"  
"Yeah sure, just like all those other times?!" Amy started walking away, Sonic easily caught up and followed her.

(Day)

No matter how hard Amy tried to ditch Sonic, who is now a hedgehog, he would always catch up at some point.  
"Why can't you just go away?!" Sonic grinned,  
"Because you're too beautiful for me to leave here all alone." Amy didn't reply. Sonic saw that she was ready to collapse any second, "You should rest."  
"I'm not ti- ah!" The cocky speedster scooped Amy up and smirked down at her,  
"That was not a suggestion, get some sleep." He could see Amy was too tired to put up a fight, so she nodded and almost instantly fell asleep...

(Amy's mind)

The young princess expected to be in a some kind of nightmare, put she instead found herself in a plain white room, with nothing in it apart from 3 chairs in the middle. Within 2 of the chairs, Amy was shocked to see 2 other pink hedgehogs that look exactly like her, 1 of the girls looked like Amy from the beginning of this story, only she looked sad and slightly purple in some places, the other was an exact copy of Amy now, but she looked way more happy than anyone else. Once Amy got close to the Amy look alike, the sad hedgehog gestured Amy to sit on the last chair, she did.

A long awkward pause before Amy broke the silence, she cleared her throat,  
"So... Who are you guys?" The cheerful hedgehog spoke,  
"We're you."  
"What?"  
"We are you. We're part of your conscience."  
"... So you're me?" Both other hedgehog's nodded.  
"We're all Amy." They said at the same time.  
"Okay before anything else you 2 need new names. I'm not calling both of you Amy when _I'm _the original Amy." Again both girls nodded, "So what do you want to be called?" Amy asked the hedgehog who hasn't said a word yet.

"She's shy. Let me go first!" Amy gave the silent hedgehog a sympathetic look before looking at the non-shy hedgehog. "I would like to be called... Sophie." Amy smiled,  
"That's a lovely name! Okay so you're Sophie, and you are?" Amy gently asked the other girl, who was avoiding eye contact.  
"I... I wan- would l-l-like to be named... Lily..."  
"That's a wonderful name Lily." For the first time Lily looked up and actually smiled, it was small but it was still a smile.  
"Thank you..." Sophie gasped,  
"OMC! (Oh my Chaos) Amy you made Lily smile! She's never smiled." Lily blushed from the attention and looked away again. Sophie shook her head, her expression became serious. "Girl, we need to talk..."

(Real world, still day)

Sonic had returned to his werehog form so it would be easier to carry Amy, and to keep her warm, especially when it started raining.  
"Oh come on!" He yelled. "Can't the world have a little sympathy on me?!" As if the rain had heard him, it rained harder. "Guess not..." Sonic suddenly got an idea and started walking to his next destination with Amy, not even bothered by the rain, still asleep in his arms.

(Back into Amy's mind)

"So do you get it now, why you have to be so extremely careful?!" Sophie more demanded than asked, Amy timidly nodded. "And remember, if you ever find that-" Lily cutted Sophie off,  
"Now, now Sophie. Let's not fill our younger readers with dirty thoughts and receiving multiple beatings from their parents." Amy couldn't help but smile at the thought of young children asking their parents about what the girls are talking about, but a cold chill was sent down her spine about their parent's reactions.  
"Okay I know what to look out for now. Can I leave now?" Lily and Sophie nodded... nothing happened. "... Now..." Lily and Sophie both sweatdropped before jumping inside of Amy, she blacked out.

(Unknown area, time and world)

Amy moaned and slowly opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at a ceiling made out of wood and straw.  
"Oh thank Chaos you're awake. Your boyfriend was getting very worried about you." A calm female voice said. Amy slowly turned her head and saw a friendly pair of sapphire blue eyes stare down at her. "You're starting to come down with a fever, I recomend you don't go anywhere for a while, Amy" The princesses eyes went wide when she said her name,  
"How'd you know my name?" The lady smiled softly,  
"It would be kind of stupid of me to not reconise the princess of Kingdom Vally when she's in my care, wouldn't it?" Amy quickly sat up, a cold, small, white towel fell from her forehead. The kind lady frowned slightly and sat next to Amy on her bed and placed it back on Amy's forehead. "You need to keep that on dearie. Otherwise your tempreture will keep on rising." Amy nodded and held the towel in place. She also took the oppotunity to get a good look at her savior, she was a yellow fox with bright blue eyes. She wore rags, pretty rags, this told Amy she was poor, but the most atonishing detail about this lady is her _twin _tails. "Checking out my tails, eh?"  
"Sorry. It's just I've never seen a fox with 2 tails, it's cool... Who are you anyway?"

"Rosemary Prower at your service."

* * *

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo (takes a breath) oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo sorry about the wait, but school keeps getting in the way! Who knew I could get so many detentions in my most favorite class, and not the others?

Anyway, I BET YOU ALL KNOW WHERE SONIC TOOK AMY SO THERE'S NO POINT COMENTING ON IT!

Also, I wonder what would scarr so many little children?... (Evil laugh)


	7. Chapter 7 Fever

19 fucking reviews! This is... AMAZING! Thank you everyone who reviewed and supported me all the way through this so far, and I will love you all even more if you continue to do so.

Warning: the word 'amazing' is my personal catch phrase, I will have a go at you if I ever find out you used that word for random sentences, like: 'the amazing banana' or 'the amazing pencil' and so on...

* * *

_"Rosemary Prower at your service."_

Amy smiled,  
"Well Rosemary, I guess I have you to thank for helping me. So, thank you oh so very much!"  
"Any time Amy. Anything for my best friend's daughter." That instantly got Amy's attention,  
"What?"  
"Don't you remember me, Rosebud?" Amy thought long and hard, after a quick pause she gasped,  
"You used to babysit me, didn't you?! You were the only person my mom trusted to look after me, when she was busy, because you were her best friend, I'm right ain't I?" Rosemary smiled and stood up,  
"You must be starving. I made some chicken soup, would you like some?" As if Amy's stomach heard, it growled loudly. Amy blushed while Rosemary giggled, "I'll take that as a yes." The 2 tailed vixen walked out of the room, leaving Amy to her thoughts.

'_Well, Rosemary seems nice... But she could be working for my father... But yet again, she did say she knew I was the princess with no hesitation or second thoughts... I'll keep my guard up... I wonder who brought me here?... "You're boyfriend was very worried."' _Amy blushed, Rosemary thought she and Sonic were together.  
"Well that's never gonna happen."

'_Are you sure about that?' _Amy groaned, Sophie was back,  
'_Go away! I don't need this right now!'  
'Look Amy, give the boy a chance. I know you're scared but please, just try to let him in your heart.' _Amy didn't reply,  
_'__Amy, I never told you this but...' _Lily started, '_The scars I've got on my body are from... Silver and Shadow...'  
'... WHAT THE FUCK?!'  
'Thing is... Me and Sophie are different futouryous. Sophie is the happy one were you are with Sonic but me...' _Lily's voice was cracking, indicating she was starting to cry, '_Yes, Sonic still loved us and tried to stop us from gettin' taken away again but he lost the war... When we were taken back to the castle, we were beaten by Silver and... I can't say anymore, but please do yourself a favor Amy! When the time comes... trust Sonic with your life...' _Lily and Sophie's voices were gone after that.

* * *

(Day)

After a long argument with Rosemary, Amy was finally allowed out of bed with her tummy full.

She walked around the house, not much there just the basics for mobains to survive. A kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms and a small living room.

The pink princess heard some screams outside, she decided to investigate. Amy walked to the front door and opened it, she was temporarily blinded by the light but her eyes quickly adjusted. Amy gasped at what she saw, a village, but not the average village Amy has ever seen or heard of, there were mobains everywhere of all ages working 'till their backs break. The screams were coming from a small child, about 11? He was surrounded by bricks and a... guard was WHIPPING HIM?! '_Oh hell no!'_

"Hey leave him alone!" Amy yelled, ignoring the shocked stares people were giving her, she walked up to the cruel bull-dog and snatched the whip off his shocked hands. The small child hid behind the outraged hedgehog, "What do you think you're doin'?!" The guard looked at her like she was crazy,  
"I'm punishing him for dropping the bricks." Amy couldn't help herself, she whipped him, hard across his chest. The bulldog whimpered and staggered back, by this time at least 8 other guards have noticed the commotion and surrounded Amy and the child.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" 1 Called out,  
"You need to follow the rules you little bitch!" Another called,  
"Get back to work and we'll forget about this little incident!"

With every comment, Amy got madder and madder. They was 1 wrong move away from her calling out the big guns.  
"You know you're pretty hot, wanna get together sometime?" That did it, Amy dropped the whip and her fists were shaking uncontrollably and her throat was producing growls without permission. All of a sudden, fire was literally covering the outline of Amy's body, everyone took a step back. Amy held out her hand and her famous Piko-Piko-Hammer appeared. Amy death glared the guards and charged...

Sonic was collecting some ingredients for Rosemary, when his finely tuned ears picked up a familiar scream, '_Not again!'. _The blue hedgehog forgot what he was doin' and raced to the rescue.

The blue speed demon was shocked by the scene before him when he arrived to the 'danger', all the guards that were in the village had been either knocked unconscious or were trying to crawl away from the now calm Amy, who was checking out his best friend for any serious injures. Sonic mentally slapped himself, Amy was awake!  
"Ames!" Sonic yelled as he tackled Amy to the ground with a hug...

Amy was slightly frightened when she was tackled, but a laugh escaped her throat. The princess allowed Sonic have his moment before she tapped his shoulder,  
"Sonic? You're crushing me." Sonic sweat dropped before getting off her. But as soon as Amy got to her feet Sonic pulled her into another hug, it looked like he wasn't planning on letting go or allowing Amy to struggle, as his arms were wrapped around her, trapping her own arms to her sides so she couldn't push away. Sonic buried his face into Amy's quills taking in her strawberry scent, Amy rolled her eyes,  
"You're acting like you haven't seen me in years, you drama queen."  
"I wasn't allowed to see you for a whole day, and you expect me to just say, 'hey', and get on with my life? I don't think so!"

To what seemed hours to the pink hedgehog, Sonic finally let go of Amy, who instantly went back inside Rosemary's house, only to find the kid she saved earlier on being treated by the vixen. Amy guessed they were related cuz the young fox also had 2 tails like Rosemary.  
"Amy! Thank you so much for saving my son!" Rosemary called, Amy went closer to the pair and ruffled the younger foxes head.  
"It was my pleasure. So uh... I never caught ya name?"  
"It's Miles... But my friends call me Tails. Hey Amy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you wanna be my friend?"  
"Gladly." Tails jumped for joy and gave Amy a quick hug before talking to his mother about something.

(Bedroom)

The fever got worse over the time Amy was up, Rosemary suggested that she should rest. So Amy returned to the bedroom she woke up in, she was lying on top of the bed staring at the ceiling, day dreaming. Her eyes were slowly starting to close, the pink hedgehog turned on her side to get more comfy. She was about to let sleep wash over her, when the door opened to reveal our favorite hedgehog Sonic.

The tiredness began slowly fading away, Sonic seemed to notice it since he shut the door after him and slid next to Amy on the bed, cooing at her softly. Eventualy Amy Rose drifted off into dream world, where anything can happen...

* * *

I'm finally starting to get a life people! *Partys on the random dance floor*

So yeah, I brung Tails into this (and who wouldn't? There is no Sonic without his best bud Tails!), and Amy's famous Piko-Piko-Hammer. You might see more of them or you might not, I haven't decided...

Reviews are welcome! Thanks! :)


	8. Chapter 8 The bet

A week later...

(Night)

Silver had found himself getting more anxious by each passing day, yes, he did not care for his daughter but he still needs her to run the country, so he called for the 1 person who would not fail him easily.  
"So, do you understand? We both need her, can you get her before this blasted cancer kills me?" (I don't know if cancer existed back then, I'm purely guessing.)  
"I will, you can count on me." The shadowed figure disappeared...

(Day)

Rosemary felt confident now that Amy was healthy to finally leave, though she didn't know it, Amy was secretly jumping for joy. It's not that the pink hedgehog dislikes Rosemary, that's far from the case, it's just she was way too over-protective, the vixen wouldn't even let Amy play with Tails properly just in case something happens...

Sonic was beyond happy about the news, it meant he could have Amy all to himself again. It may sound selfish, but it was torture seeing Amy giving Tails so much attention, true, there's no way she likes him but still, Amy was his little treasure, if Tails wants female attention he should get out more.

Amy was just outside the Prower household, she hugged Rosemary, who had a few tears. A few moments later, Rosemary got the courage to finally let go of Amy. The pink hedgehog bended down to Tails' height, she ruffled his bangs,  
"I'll see you soon Tails." Amy took a few steps back as the fox put all of his weight on her when he hugged the princess.  
"I'll miss you Amy..." Amy wrapped her arms around Tails' shoulders,  
"Same." Sonic broke the hug by clearing his throat extra loudly,  
"We should get goin'. We've got places to go and people to see." Amy turned to the blue speedster,  
"We d- hey!" Sonic had completely ignored Amy and grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her away.  
"By Sonic, Amy!" Tails yelled,  
"I'll see you soon lil'bro!" '_Yeah, as soon as Amy's completely mine.'_

(Much later: still day)

Amy and Sonic were in the middle of a giant field, only grass and hills could be seen. Both hedgehogs were laying down gazing at the sky.  
"Hey look Sonic, that 1 looks like a bird."  
"... That's because it _is _a bird." Amy sweat dropped,  
"Heh... Would you belive me if I said I knew that?" Sonic smirked, he turned onto his side so he was facing Amy,  
"Nope." Amy blushed and turned away from Sonic. '_I'll admit this.' _She thought, '_He's a good-looking guy, but I still need to get back, no matter what the consequences are...'_

A pause took place,  
"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked as she faced him,  
"Yeah?"  
"You said we had 'places to go and people to see', aren't we gonna do them?" Sonic laughed,  
"My, you're not as smart as you look huh?"  
"What?"  
"I just wanted to leave quickly, that's all."  
"Why would you want to leave? Rosemary and Tails have been so nice to us."  
"Yeah, but I wanted you for myself. I'm not a good sharer, especially if it's you I'm sharing." Sonic saw her cheeks going slightly red, he decided to play with her...

Amy got a little uncomfortable when Sonic started shuffling towards her, she shuffled back, but that only made Sonic come towards her a bit faster. The princess could see Sonic was faster, so she quickly stood up and backed away, this made Sonic show off his cocky smirk.  
"Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're nervous." Amy's cheeks turned deeper shade of red,  
"And you wonder why I try to get away from you." The blue speedster shrugged and stood to his full height.  
"So, what do ya wanna do?" Amy gave him a '_really?' _look,  
"I want to start going home, but with every attempt you take me further and further away." Sonic felt slightly hurt in his heart, but he ignored it and smirked,  
"Like I said, I'm not good at sharing. And if you go back you'll probably stop me from seeing you, and that's worse than sharing you..."

Amy rolled her eyes, but when something caught her eye she screamed and leaped into Sonic's arms.  
"What?!"  
"S-s-s-s-s-s"  
"Huh?"  
"IT'S A FUCKING **SPIDER!" **The pink hedgehog ignored the blue hedgehog's laughs and insults, she curled up and snuggled deeper into the tan chest...

(In the distance)

"So... She's afraid of spiders... That could help..." An evil grin could be seen on the dark face...

(Night)

Amy still can't belive she's doing this, _somehow _Sonic had convined the princess to explore a dark cave, behind a waterfull, with him. Really it's more of a bet, if Amy gets through the cave with no problems, the werehog has to take Amy closer to her castle and not allowed to touch her unless it's completly nesscersary for 2 whole days, _but _if Amy gets scared and chickens out inside, Amy has to be competly still, not doing anything but breathing, with her eyes closed while Sonic does whatever he wants to do with her, within reason, for 60 seconds...

* * *

Okay, I ain't gonna beat around the bush, should Amy win or lose the bet? I can't decide, I can think or torturous things for Sonic if he loses the bet but I can think of what he can do if Amy loses, (btw if u think its gonna turn rated M ur horribly wrong!)

I've already thought of the begining of the next chapter, I'll give you a sneak peek:

"_Ya scared yet Ames?" Amy could just feel the smirk Sonic's wearing behind her in the narrow part of the cave._  
_"No."_  
_"Okay." He sang. A while later Amy bumped into something and fell onto her butt,_  
_"Ow!"_  
_"You okay?"_  
_"Do I sound okay?!" Sonic sweatdropped, he then helped Amy to her feet. "Thanks... What on mobias did I bang into?" Amy put her hand out, she felt rough rocks which told her that it was a wall._


	9. Chapter 9 Kinda short, sorry

**Before ya'll start complaining about the lateness, I have a good reason! School... Okay school and FB... Okay, okay school, FB AND boys... That's all you're gettin'... ^_^**

**Anyway I need more votes on who should win the bet! (I so need a new name for it!) Sonic or Amy? Who's gonna win?... Well I don't know, hurry up and bet already! Geeze...**

* * *

(Night: just before entering the cave)

Amy looked at Sonic who was grinning like the mad werehog he is. She then turned her jade-green eyes to the dark tunnel in front of her, if Amy does this... lets just say she's scared to lose. The pink princess doesn't trust Sonic that much, yeah, she trusts him with basic things like not killing or physically hurting her, but Amy could not think of the horrors the blue werehog could do to her in just 60 seconds...

But on the hand, if Amy wins, she can get closer to her home. And even if Sonic catch's her trying to go back, he can't stop her because he can't lay a single finger on the princess for the next 2 days.

"Lets go!" Amy sounded more confident than she really was, 1: she's nervous in the dark, 2: Amy's terrified of losing this bet!

(Inside)

"Ya scared yet Ames?" Amy could just feel the smirk Sonic's wearing behind her in the narrow entrance of the dark cave.  
"No."  
"Okay." He sang. A while later Amy bumped into something and fell onto her butt,  
"Ow!"  
"You okay?"  
"Do I sound okay?!" Sonic sweat dropped, he then helped Amy to her feet. "Thanks... What on mobias did I bang into?" Amy put her hand out, she felt rough rocks which told her that it was a wall...

Sonic tapped the wall with his knuckle,  
"Hmm... It's thin, which means there's something behind there..." The werehog's long hairy arm wrapped around Amy's waist/stomach (That's how big Sonic's arm is in werehog form, lol) and pulled the princess back while his free hand punched the wall, in seconds the wall collapsed...

Amy had to literally bite her tounge, _reeaally _hard to stop herself from screaming when Sonic punched the wall, she tasted her own blood and it was disgusting, but she didn't dare even open her mouth. Once the smoke cleared up, Amy bravely began walking again, extra careful to not twist her ankle on any rocks from the fallen wall.

The pink hedgehog began noticing that the deeper the pair walk in the dark cave, the colder it gets. But again she didn't dare say anything, just in case.  
"Again, are you sure your not scared?" Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, but you know the word if you do." '_Is he _asking _for a slap?!' _Amy ignored the urge to turn around and slap, him into next Tuesday, and slightly speeded up her walking...

(In the heart of the, now pitch black, cave)

'_Wow' _Our favorite werehog thought, '_She's lasting longer than I thought she would... I might have to cheat a little.'  
"_Sonic?" _'Maybe not...'  
"_Yeah?"  
_"_I-"  
"It's okay to be scared Ames, I'll take you back safe and sound, now." There was an awkward silence,  
"Sonic... I'm not scared... I just wanted to say I'm really cold..." The blue werehog sweat-dropped.  
"Oh..." Sonic didn't say anything else, he just wrapped his big, hairy, and more importantly, warm, arm around Amy's shoulders and the pink and blue beings continued on with their little adventure...

* * *

**Okay I know this is shorter than other chapters BUT I was gettin' lot's of reviews sayin' I should hurry up and stuff, so I kinda rushed this one... Hehe ^_^ (I've been on FB too much)**

**I'll try to find a routine for the chapters in my life, I promise I will finish this story... It just might take a while... Hehe ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10 She finally falling?

**OMG! I can't believe how many reviews I've got! ^_^ I'm so happy, thank you to everyone who's supported me and understood that I do have a life! I've token proper time on this, so hopefully this will be the best chapter yet! :) Also merry christmas! ;)**

* * *

_"What are we doing here?"  
"You are now at an age where you are noticing boys. So you must get to know them." She was pushed forward, and banged into a fellow mobian.  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I-I-I should go..." She tried to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
"Don't go cutie. You look lost, where are your parents?" The voice sent shivers down her spine.  
"My father is around here somewhere..."  
"Does he happen to be King Silver?" She nodded, "Come with me. He asked me to take you to him." Her mind told her not to go, but she really wanted to leave, so she followed him into a dark room.  
"Mister? I don't think he's here..." He said nothing, next thing she knew she was on the bed being pinned down..._

_Her scream could be heard from miles about..._

Amy sat up panting and sweating, a few moments later she started crying softly. But almost instantly Amy was pulled down onto a tan chest and wrapped safely up in Sonic's arms.  
"Shh Ames... I won't let anything get ya. Shh..."

_Somewhere dark_

"But Shadow honey, why can't we just invade it our selves?! I don't want to lose my prince to a stupid breather!"  
"Now, now my precious Tikal. Yes, it would be fun to invade the castle but we need food, and if we turn all the breathers then what will we do when we're desperate?"  
"I know this is the best for our kind, but why the marriage?""  
"Because then I can take over as king after the "accidental" death of princess Amy. The king has already agreed to allow me to rule, I just need to get rid of the girl. After that, I'm all yours." Shadow brung Tikal's face to his for a passionate kiss.

_On with the hedgehog's bet_

Amy felt better after her little break down, plus it's now day so she could see better in the less scary and narrow cave.

After a while Sonic took a breath as if he was going to speak, but he held it then let it go.  
"What is it?" The pink furred hedgehog asked,  
"I just-uh never mind." Amy nudged Sonic,  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
"Well, don't get offended, but I just wanted to know what upset you earlier on."  
"Oh..." There was a short pause, then Amy gave a very obvious fake, smile. "Don't worry about it... Hormones, what would you do without them?... Heh." Sonic looked confused but let it go...

Amy began humming a catchy tune, Sonic had never heard it before.  
"Hey what are you humming?" Amy looked like she just saw a ghost.  
"You don't know what that is?" Sonic shook his head while Amy's jaw dropped open. "It's 'Jingle Bells'. It's my favorite christmas song ever!"  
"What's christmas?" Amy stopped walking and faced Sonic completely with a shocked face.  
"Don't you dare kid me. You're joking right?" Again the blue "kidnapper" shook his head. Sonic heard Amy's heartbeat go faster (that's one of his powers, to sense pulses, heartbeats and stuff :p) then she fainted...

The royal hedgehog slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of Emerald green eyes staring down at her full of concern.  
"You had me scared for a while. What happened?"  
"You didn't know about christmas... Everyone knows about it! Until now that is." Sonic's head slightly tilted to the right.  
"But seriously, what is christmas?" Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"How about this? If I tell you about christmas, we cancel the bet."  
"Or, how about I lower the time limit to 45 seconds."  
"40."  
"39"  
"35, that's my last offer Sonic." Sonic thought a while then nodded. Amy got up to her feet and looked around for the nearest exit. A blue streak quickly passed her, scaring the pink hedgehog a little. It zoomed straight up the un-explored parts of the cave, seconds later it came back, picked up Amy and went in the same direction again...

As soon as the light hit the pink and blue hedgehog's eyes, they quickly shut them. After their eyes adjusted Amy was set down from Sonic's strong arms.  
"So... About our deal?..." The blue hedgehog smirked and gave the pink princess a sly look.  
"Tonight. So until then we can do pretty much what we like."  
"How about taking me home?" Amy turned around and lifted her foot, but an arm around her waist stopped her from any more movement.  
"And skip out on the deal?" He whispered into her ear, "Nice try. But there's no way you're ditching this hedgehog tonight." Amy could feel his grin on the tip of her ear. Sonic quickly realised Amy and walked away, but keeping himself close.

Amy couldn't describe it, but when the blue hedgehog whispered into her ear she... felt excitement. She had butterflies in her stomach and Amy could tell her face had gone red. '_What's going on? Why am I feeling all these things? No scratch that, why does he have this effect on me? It's sorta scaring me but making feel like a typical... love... struck... teenager... Oh chaos...' _Amy thinks she just realized what was wrong with her, but she did not admit it to herself, she wouldn't allow it!

Amy was quickly snapped out of her trance when Sonic clicked his fingers in front of her face.  
"You okay?" Amy shook her head then smiled,  
"Uh yeah. Just got lost in thought."  
"What were you thinking about?" Amy quickly found an excuse,  
"I kinda miss Rouge and Cream. Can we visit them?" She wasn't exactly lying, Amy did miss the 2 girls.  
"But what about... Uh... Your past?..."  
"Which is why you're going to go inside and get them outside yourself." Sonic gave the princess a suspicious look, "I'm not going to run away if that's what your thinking. Like you said, I don't know this place well enough to get around on my own." The blue "kidnapper" scanned Amy for a few moments, as if he was looking for any possible clues for her to be lying. After those few moments he nodded and both love struck hedgehogs began walking towards 'Chaos' Den'...

"Agent, report!"  
"So, the werehog has planned some kind of date with the human. They're going to meet tonight when there's no moon." The shadowed figure nodded it's head."  
"Good work. Find out more about this date and report back ASAP! Understood?"  
"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

**Christmas... What would you do without it? I would commit suicide without any hesitation.**

**Anyway, looks like Sonic is finally getting Amy to fall for him at last! Yay him! ^_^ Also I've not introduced any new characters so guess who it is? :p Though you probably already know... heh :)**

**And 1 last thing... Merry Christmas! Love ya'll ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 Please no rated M ideas! :)

**Almost 50 reviews! And I've done more writing than I did in my first fanfic... In _less _chapters! OMG! Nothing could ruin today, except my crush ignoring me... ****Okay I confess. I've kinda based Amy's feelings on my emotions when my crush does some weird stuff around me, obviously he acts nothing like Sonic but still... *Sighs***

**ANYWAY if anyone is confused by the plot of this fanfic PLEASE ask me, I won't mind explaining. :) And I still can't believe Sonic doesn't know about christmas... *Author faints***

* * *

_"_Miss Amy!" Before the pink princess understood what was said, she found herself being tackled by her adorible little friend Cream.  
"Hey Creamy." She giggled out, Amy was glad to be hugged from someone _other _than Sonic. Once Cream finally got of Amy, the pink furred hedgehog was met with a less crushing hug from Rouge.  
"Hey girl, long time no see." After Amy and Rouge let go of each other, the girls... and boy began walking away from the much hated (by Amy) pub.

(evening)

The sun was about to set in about an hour. Rouge suggested they play truth or dare before "the date". The 2 hedgehogs, bat and bunny sat in a circle, Cream next to Sonic and Amy, Sonic next to Cream and Rouge, Rouge next to Sonic and Amy, and Amy next to Rouge and Cream.

"Okay." Rouge started, "I'm going to put this 'borrowed' beer bottle in the middle of the circle, I'll spin it and who ever is at the end of the longer end has to be asked truth or dare. Fair?" Everyone nodded and Rouge spun the bottle, it landed on Cream. "Okay Cream, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Do you fancie anyone?" Cream shook her head,  
"No, never have." Rouge scanned the little bunny, looking for any detection of her lying, there wasn't any much to Rouge's disappointment.

Cream spun the bottle and it landed on Sonic.  
"Truth or Dare Mr Sonic."  
"Dare." Cream thought for a little moment.  
"Okay... You have to..." Cream looked at Amy, she suddenly got an idea and smirked. Cream leaned into the blue hero and whispered something, Sonic smirked and nodded...

'_The way Cream looked at me kinda scares me. And I know that smirk anywhere on Sonic... It has something to do with me...' _Amy silently gulped as Sonic stood up and walked towards Amy, he stopped when he was directly behind her. The princess looked up,  
"Hey... Whatcha doin'?" The blue hedgehog smiled. He bended down and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, he didn't struggle to pick her up while he stood himself up. Amy started sqerming a little, but Sonic wouldn't budge. The speed demon ran off leaving a blue and slightly pink streak behind him...

"What did you tell him to do?" Rouge almost demanded. Cream smiled and whispered to the white bat, both girls giggled. "She's gonna hate him!" Rouge said between her laughs...

As quickly as she was picked up, Sonic set Amy down and ran off again. Amy was confused by this but shrugged. She saw a tower like figure a little further ahead, the princess started walking towards it...

'_Hehe, she's gonna fall for it!'_

Amy found herself outside the forest (at least, it's been so long) and was shocked by what she saw... Kingdom Vally.  
"Oh my Chaos!" She pinched herself,"This isn't a dream!" Amy jumped for joy then started walking towards her soon to be kingdom. "I'm so excited that I'm struggling to walk never mind run..." When she was a few yards away from the bridge that you had to cross to get to Kingdom Vally, our favorite cocky speedster blocked her path.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked slyly.  
"Home." The princess tried to get around him, but Sonic was just too fast for her. "Let me pass!" Amy was getting very annoyed. Sonic only grinned at her temper.  
"Why should I?" He asked.  
"So I can go home!"  
"Guess what? Amy groaned,  
"What?"  
"Never." Sonic scooped up Amy and ran back to where the Cream and Rouge were...

Cream and Rouge were gossiping when the Amy suddenly appeared next to them sat down, same with Sonic.  
"How'd it go?" Rouge asked, Sonic nodded and they all bursted out laughing while Amy felt tears coming along, '_Don't you dare cry now! Stay strong!'_

Rouge was the first to stop laughing, she quickly noticed Amy's sadness.  
"Don't take it personally girl. We just wanted to mess with you a little." Amy gave a small smile.  
"Hey Ames, it could've been worse." Sonic assure her, but Amy ignored him...

Sonic's ears lowered slightly, but there was nothing he could do for Amy. So he carried on the game by spinning the bottle, it landed on Amy.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." She mumbled.  
"Tell me a secret about yourself."  
"... I'm changing to dare." Sonic smiled cockily,  
"Then I dare you to tell me a secret about yourself." The princess rolled her eyes...

Amy suddenly got an idea on how to mess with him, she smiled evilly."  
"A secret about myself is that I... have a crush on someone.""  
"Who?!" Everyone demanded, Amy smiled.  
"That's 2 questions, you can only ask 1." Everyone groaned. But Rouge and Cream were not about to give up, they stood up and dragged Amy away into the shadows.

Rouge pinned Amy to a tree, she was almost furious! Doesn't Amy know how much Sonic loves her, and how much she hurt him?  
"Who?!" Rouge demanded again.  
"I'm not telling!" The white bat was about to slap her but Cream stopped her,  
"Miss Amy please tell us who this boy is. I swear on my life that I won't tell." Cream pulled on a puppy dog face that no one could resist...

Amy struggled to fight the urge to give in to Cream, but ultimately failed.  
"OKAY!" She screamed. "I'm not entirely sure but I think I sorta have a crush on..."  
"Yes?"  
"_Sonic."_ She whispered...

Rouge realised Amy and jumped high in the air,  
"I knew it!" She yelled.  
"Shhh!" Amy said. "He might hear!" Amy could've swore she smirked and mouthed something about blue boy, but before she could say anything Sonic came running towards the girls."  
"Who won't hear what?!" Amy felt guilty for what she said, so she hid her small self on the other side of the tree.

(Night)

The pink furred hedgehog forgot that she was with her friends as she watched the sun set, it was very beautiful. She almost had a heart attack when Sonic jumped in front of her, practically pinning her to the tree.  
"It's night you know. Which means we have to do our deal." He winked at her, Amy struggled to stop herself from blushing.  
"Before we do the deal, I have to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"How come you haven't turned into the werehog yet?" Sonic smiled,  
"I don't have to change when there's no moon. And as you can see, there's no moon to be found."  
"Cool." Sonic smirked,  
"There's a reason why I said tonight we were going to do the deal, lets see if you can figure it out?"

* * *

**Now before anyone gets any ideas, this will NOT turn rated M! There's a lot of things I feel alright writing but... intercourse... no, just no...**

**So, Amy has admitted that she may like Sonic, or do her feelings go deeper than that? And how come Sonic isn't upset that she has a crush on "a guy" and won't tell him? Hm...**

**I kinda need ideas on what the cocky speedster can do to Amy without turning this fanfic into a rated M. Please keep your ideas to yourselfs that involve taking clothes off! :) ****I know I'm kinda pestering, it's just I really don't feel comfortable writing about _it_...**

**Thanks for your forced understanding! Love ya'll ;)**


	12. I know ya'll hate me I hate myself too

**I am kinda excited to be writing this chapter... Dunno why... :) Also I'm gonna try to write this in the 1st person view, it's my first time so don't CAP-LOCK argue with me. If it's really bad, I'll re-do it. **

**BTW can I just say that I was motivated to write this chapter by this amazing sonamy story "Loving You Again", by Whitney911. I recommend you read it, though if you have a weak stomach prepare to be sick, some scenes are just so cute your stomach really does get butterflies and knots! ^_^**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

My heart was going faster than the speed of light! Not so long ago, after me having a few almost fainting episodes, I got Sonic to understand what christmas was. I don't think I will ever truly get over it. Anyway as soon as he understood christmas Sonic was instantly in front of me, he pulled me up from my sitting position by my hands, the way he was looking and smirking at me made my stomach twist.  
"Close your eyes." He sorta demanded, I obeyed. I heard him sigh deeply, he sounded like he was... nervous?

**Sonic's POV**

This is a lot more nerve-racking than I dreamed this would be. If I was anymore nervous you could count me as being scared, but I, Sonic the Hedgehog/Werehog (whatever you wanna call him) have faced many dangers that would make Shadow flinch (and that takes a lot!) So how come I'm getting a little nervous by doing something to the girl of my dreams?! It's kinda obvious Amy knows I like her, a lot. So what's the problem?... Maybe it's the fact that I'm in love with her...

Some mobians may be going a bit confused, 'you have barely known her a month and your already declaring that you love her' and all that crap. But whether she knows it or not I already claimed her as my own the day I met her. Of course we were both too young for me to do anything, I was still a pup who was still learning the basic survival skills, while Amy was barely over 5 for crying out loud!

So back on the subject, I love the pink hedgehog that's in front of me with her eyes closed waiting for me to do or say something.  
"Sonic? I know I'm not supposed to talk but I'm getting kinda bored." I slightly panicked not knowing what to do first, I didn't want to get carried away. So I decided to take things slow for once.

**Amy's POV**

I was getting less and less nervous by the second, all the uneasiness was quickly replaced by boredom.  
"Sonic? I know I'm not supposed to talk but I'm getting kinda bored." My voice was dripping with my bored emotion. After about 5 more seconds of boredom Sonic sighed and finally said,  
"Remember you can't do anything apart from breathing." I have a quick nod, "But if you _really _need me to stop just let me know, okay?" Again I nodded.

I felt my left arm tense a bit when I felt a warm hand tracing up it, I tried to relax myself but I was too excited. His hand started going down my sides when it reached my rib he had a little too much pressure on my bruise from not to long ago, I flinched slightly. He seemed to have noticed because his hand immediately went somewhere else, to my waist to be exact. He placed his other hand on my waist and just stood there for a while, I had counted in my head how long it's been, 15 seconds another 15 to go. I heard Sonic sigh again.  
"Stop me when time's up." I swear my heart stopped beating for a while with his next move...

**Shadow's POV**

I watched from a distance as my blue rival made a bold move on my little target, I could only smirk as I watched. An evil plot formed into my genius brain to get the princess and how to break her heart at the same time...

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I forced myself not to make a sound as I felt Sonic's body get closer to mine, his strong hands cupped my face and pulled it up slightly and before I knew it his lips were upon mine. He was kissing me! I mentally slapped my brain to make sure I didn't do anything to make this end.

**Sonic's POV**

Her lips were so soft, delicate and very addicting. In my head I counted down the last 15 seconds, once time was up I, much to my dismay, pulled away. I stepped back from Amy and found myself blushing madly.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like hours to me. But Amy finally spoke,  
"And here I thought you were gonna go perverted on me." I laughed nervously avoiding eye contact.  
"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you Ames. I think you have had enough perverts on you for 1 life time." I was finding it really hard not to smash my lips upon hers again, like I said they are _very _addicting.

There was another round of silence I stared at my red shoes. I heard some foot steps and I almost fainted when I felt soft lips kiss my cheek **(might sound girl-ish but remember that I am a girl, I never have and never will will any clue on what guys think.) **  
"Thanks Sonic."  
"For what?" I finally looked into her jade-green eyes,  
"For... being you I guess." Her smile was so innocent, I could actually mistake her for an angel. Just as quickly as she kissed me, she started blushing and walking away. But I wasn't gonna let her get away without a proper kiss!

* * *

**This is the part where I sorta borrowed Whitney911's kiss scene in chapter 20 (my favorite chapter!) I changed the words though!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Amy began walking away from the blue pincushion, she felt a breeze. And before she knew it Sonic was in front of her, he grabbed her wrist and gently but forcefully yanked her towards him. And just as fast as he got in front of her, Sonic pressed Amy up against him tightly, with no chance of escape, and binded his lips with hers. It quickly became obvious that he had no intention of letting the princess go from the kiss until at _least _30 seconds.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own this paragragh! I just found it so cute that I didn't know how to put it into my own words.)**

It happened way too fast and unexpected for Amy to bother fighting against such a kiss. Not that she could; he had her totally locked. He was seriously into it here, pulling Amy as close to him as possible to get as into it as he could, her body now completely crushed against his. Ah, but she didn't mind. He was pretty good at this sort of thing too. His taste definitely wasn't what she had expected, but it was absolutely delicious, addicting, even. It was one of those gourmet meals you just couldn't get enough of. She was in a complete felicity because of it. The moment she made an effort to kiss back, Sonic grabbed the back of Amy's neck and her waist and just dug in deeper, making his way to every inch behind those delicately smooth lips.

* * *

**And I'm gonna end it here! ^_^ Yes I know ya'll hate me but at least I finally gave you their first kiss _together. _I admit I hate myself too for not continuing this chapter, but I didn't know how to continue this chap... **

**I know I've been writing mushy stuff so there's gonna be action in the next chapter. ;)**

**Again I know you hate me but I still love ya'll! ;) Enjoy 2013! ^_^**


	13. Too easy mysteries

**First, you should all know I'm not American! I'm English, if you thought I was American then this proves I spend too much time with my best friend who _is _American. :) Secondly... OVER THE 50 REVIEW MARK! *Screams in joy* Thank you SO much everyone!**

**And as I promised I'm gonna get some action in here, but of course there's going to be hugging, kissing, mur- *Covers hands over mouth* ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

_**Amy's POV**_

I still don't get it...

The last thing I remember was falling under Sonic's spell and kissing him, which by the way was an amazing first and second non-forced kiss. I've tried to remember what happened next but I just can't, it's a blur, all I can hear is... my scream. Did something bad happen? It might explain why everything is so dark. I hope everyone is okay...

_**Mystery POV**_

I dragged her body into the dungeons, as soon as I opened a cell door I threw the useless breather in. I sighed as her body weight was finally off me,  
"Damn girl, what do you eat?" I asked knowing there wasn't going to be a reply. I didn't hesitate to lock the cell door before I left the much hater breather girl.

_**Rouge's POV**_

"CREAM! I SAID NOW!" I yelled at the top of my voice to the young bunny.  
"I'm hurrying!" She ran off before I could strike her with one of my famous threats. She quickly came back with a first aid kit, I muttered a thank you and began my work on the blue hedgehog we know as Sonic.

What happened? Me nor Cream know. We heard a terrifying scream so we ran in that direction hoping to help, I'm so glad we did. We found Big Blue on the ground bleeding in his stomach, his last words were 'Amy.' I know we should be looking for her but if we do Sonic will die, which will sign our death warrants when we do find Pinky.

After I stopped the bleeding by wrapping Sonic's stomach up in bandages I sighed and looked at my young friend.  
"Will Mr. Sonic be okay?" I gave her a half-smile and nodded, tears of joy started making its way down Cream's cheeks. "I'm so happy! I can't bear the thought of losing another friend on the same day." I looked at her sternly,  
"We have _not _lost Amy yet, Cream. Just because we are not out there yet looking does _not _mean she's gone. Get it?" She timidly nodded and went back to working at the pub. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we flew Big Blue here,'Chaos' Den', as fast and as gently as we could.

I wonder where Amy is? Is she okay? I swear that I'll murder whoever separated these good hedgehogs!

_**Amy's POV**_

I slowly opened my eye lids I noticed that my surrondings so far were dark and cold. The surface I was lying on was hard and again, cold. The moment I attempted to move I instantly regretted it, my ankle was stinging like hell. Hey, isn't that? Oh my chaos it is! I've hurt the same ankle as I did... 8 years ago. That brought back memories.

**Flashback**

_Just outside the kingdom, a certain 6-year-old pink princess was running to her heart's content in the dark forest. She was having a blast until she tripped over a big root of a old tree. As she fell, Amy felt her ankle twist and crack, which scared her a lot. After a few seconds of lying on the ground, Amy did an attempt to get up. But the moment she did, the young princess quickly recoiled, due to the pain her ankle is going through is too much for Amy.  
"Ow..." Amy's eyes started to water._

_Amy wasn't sure how long she was there, but when she heard footsteps she tensed up.  
"W-who's t-ther- who's there?" Amy saw a wolf-like shadow approach her with caution. Amy noticed that it had a resemblance of a hedgehog but it was more hairy and scarier... Amy silently gasped, it was a rare werehog, but as its face reached Amy's, the pained girl realized that this werehog was female, even more rare than a male werehog._

_The female werehog stopped inches away from Amy, it seemed to be scanning her for any threats. When she was satisfied, the werehog helped Amy sit up. While doing so Amy noticed that there was deep bite marks on the friendly werehog's neck, Amy heard that they could talk but she some-what understood this one can't. Once Amy was leaning against a tree, the werehog seemed to be signaling to someone else to come forward. Amy looked and was shocked to see another werehog come forth, but this one was male and seemed younger than the female, Amy guessed that was the female's son._

**End of Flashback**

The smaller werehog was Sonic, aww... He was so cute back then, but a little forward with greetings.

**Another Flashback**

_The younger werehog shyly walked up to Amy on all fours, he stopped inches away, like his mother, but instead of analysing her, he sniffed her. Amy got nervous and tried to shuffle away but the young boy just kept getting closer to her, Amy noted that he was taking long deep sniffs at her quills. But he eventually gave the princess some space. He looked at his mother who nodded, the boy sat down and smiled._

_"Hi. Sorry if I frightened you, but we needed to make sure you weren't a threat to us." Amy smiled, she noticed the female was licking a small cut she got from her fall but ignored her, seeing as she wasn't going to hurt her.  
"It's okay..." Amy suddenly got shy and avoided eye contact. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Werehog. And you are?"  
"Amy, Amy the Hedgehog."_

**End of Flashback**

Heh, he was very friendly, out going and so Chaos damn FLUFFY! If I wasn't so shy I would've killed him with my famous killer bear hugs. :)

I closed my eyes and re-lived that short meeting.

**Normal POV**

A pair of icy blue eyes were watching the 14-year-old from the other side of their cell. A small form of a smile could be seen on the light gray muzzle, "_Don't worry precious, I'll protect you from Shadow until he finds you.'_

* * *

**You can blame me for lateness... partly! ****I've kept telling myself to write this but got easily distracted :( Then to top it off I got the flu, I still have it! :'(**

**Anyway, who can guess who's going to protect Amy? Will Sonic recover in time to save his loved one? Will I ever get to feel Sonic's FLUFFY fur?**

**Lol, anyway love ya'll! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Sonicfan2000 speaks

**OMC! It has been SO long! I'm really sorry. :'(**

**I'm sorry but I have a little confession to make... *Takes a deep breath* I'm losing interest in Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't know what happened, I've stopped playing all my games of him and I've stopped reading!**

** It all started when I found my favourite childhood show has FINALLY come back for a new season. I've become so obsessed with waiting for new episodes I totally forgot about my darling readers!**

**But don't panic, I have a solution to this disaster! =D On my favourite show, there's these 2 teens who are head over heels for each other but don't have the guts to tell. I'm thinking I should pretend I'm writing about them (btw I'm also obsessed with them getting together) when in reality I'm writing about Sonic and Amy(I still think they make an amazing couple!)**

** The next chapter will be a little experiment, so if it's rubbish I'll take it down and someone else can continue this for me, with my permission of course! =D**

**1 more thing, I decided I don't like writing with POV'S. ^_^**

**Again I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**


End file.
